Love's A Sweet Remedy
by CassidyCoyote
Summary: Alternate Title: "Joyride" A look into the year before Cale's birth, and the complications along the way. Slight suggestive fluff in the beginning.


Tech lay on his bed one night, wide awake. He was listening to the steady beat of his heart in the silence, matched only by the sound of Cassidy's. The she-coyote was lying on her side, curled up in a ball, with her back facing Tech. He had his one hand on her shoulder, the other around her small frame. He cuddled her gently, taking in deep breaths of her sweet flowery scent. He thought back on the events of the past day, smiling widely. He gazed over the sleeping figure in his arms, only to see her shiver slightly in her sleep. Tech frowned and pulled the blanket up to her chin, covering her body with warmth once more. He smiled to himself when he felt her squirm, trying to get closer. She rubbed her back against his arm. Tech chuckled and whispered in her ear. "Are you itchy again?"

Cassidy replied with a soft moan and a nod. Tech's hand wandered up the back of her shirt, which actually was his shirt that she was borrowing, and paused at a certain spot where Cassidy was always itchy. He moved his hand up and down, his nails gently scraping at her fur and skin. Her back arched towards him and Tech felt her tail flick back and forth happily. He leaned towards her and planted a kiss on the back of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine, which made her giggle and finally open her eyes.

Tech gazed longingly into her dark, sparkling eyes. Cassidy giggled again, only this one was more mischevious. "What are you thinking about?"

"About how beautiful you are." Tech replied, kissing her cheek.

Cassidy rolled over and put her hands on his chest. "Well then. I guess I have to stop you before you get sick."

Tech nuzzled her face. "Stop that. You're amazing."

Cassidy's eyes closed softly when she felt Tech's warm breath tickle her face. She sighed happily and cuddled closer to him. Tech kept kissing her gently, working his way from her cheek to her neck. She giggled and pulled away a little bit. "Stop Tech. Good greif. It's too late to be doing this and too early to wake up." She laughed again as she added. "I never would have guess that your regeneration powers worked this way.... Mr. Energizer Bunny."

Tech shook his head. "I though you were Mrs. Energizer Bunny..."

"No, you heard me wrong. I am the Energizer Bunny of Forensic Science, remember? No one can beat me in that area. Not even you." She poked his chest playfully.

"True, but I'm not the one who majored in it in high school and college." Tech kissed her again. Cassidy kissed him back, her hands moving from his chest to his neck.

When the seperated, Cassidy smiled. "Now seriously Tech, I'm tired. Sleep time."

Tech chuckled. "Alright." He pulled her into a tight hug, his hand resting on her currently flat and thin stomach. "I really hope that this works."

Cassidy nodded, placing her hand over his. "I really hope so too." Her voice was suddenly quiet and solemn.

Tech kissed her forehead and rested his head over hers. "Goodnight, Cass."

Cassidy suddenly giggled again. "You mean goodmorning."

Tech glanced over his shoulder at his clock. "3:32 AM" it read. "I guess so."

**.BLUE TRIANGLE.  
**  
"I'm boooooooooorrrrrrrrredddddd." Duck whined, flopping down on the couch.

"Shut up, Duck. None of us like to hear you whine." Icy snapped, glancing up from her sports magazine.

"Well, while you sit there Duck, Cass and I are going to do something productive with our afternoon." Tech came into the room, putting on his denim jacket.

"Where are you going?" Sapphire asked, suddenly pulled out of her conversation with Quick and Lexi.

"Since there hasn't been any end-of-the-world emergencies, Tech and I decided to go visit Mom and Dad." Cassidy called Tech's parents 'Mom' and 'Dad' now that they were her mother and father in law.

"Sure, just keep your communicators on ya just in case." Ace replied, sitting down on his floating meditation disk thingie.

"Sure thing, Cheif." Both answered, heading out the door, hand in hand.

Tech and Cassidy spent the next several hours at Mr. and Mrs. Coyote's house, chatting away and enjoying every minute.

Mrs. Coyote kept her eye on her daughter in law the whole time. She had a feeling that there was something going on, but what she did not know.

Finally, the older coyote cleared her throat. "Bailey? Would you come help me get dinner ready?"

"Sure Mom." Tech's younger sister replied, her sandy brown hair bouncing as she jumped to her feet.

"I'll help too." Cassidy added, standing up as well.

"Thank you dear." Mrs. Coyote smiled. She knew that Cassidy would offer to help.

The three girls quickly set to work. Tech's mother began by cooking the meat that would be used in the soup she was making. Bailey and Cassidy worked together on cutting the vegetables.

Mrs. Coyote laughed quietly to herself. "Tech never did like eating his vegetables."

Cassidy and Bailey giggled. "Then there was Seth and his weird love for Japanese food." Bailey added.

"And let me guess." Cassidy looked at Bailey. "You were the perfect little angel who ate anything she was offered."

"Anything AND everything." Mrs. Coyote added with a laugh. "You'd think I never fed the child."

At the word 'child' Cassidy suddenly became silent.

Tech's mother gazed at her softly. "Cassidy? Are you alright?"

Cassidy forced a smile. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Don't try that on me, love, I've had three kids and worked in a junior high school. I've seen that face before. Now tell me what's bothering you."

Cassidy was biting on her bottom lip furiously. "Well.....Tech and I.... we... we want to have a child."

Mrs. Coyote smiled. "That's wonderful, sweetheart!" But Cassidy still didn't look too happy. "But... there's something else, isn't there?"

Cassidy nodded. "We've been trying.... for almost six months now.... but we keep getting the same answer....'no.' And... I think it's because of me."

Both Bailey and Mrs. Coyote were confused now. "What do you mean?"

"Because I'm Sarian. Sarians... anthros especially... are a lot different than Earth anthros..... the gas in our atmosphere changed our genetics drastically..... We're beginning to think that we... can't..." Cassidy could feel tears stinging her eyes, and she pushed them back.

Tech's mother, however, could see the tears coming. She pulled her daughter in law into a hug. "Maybe... Have you considered adoption?"

"Of course.... But we wanted to have our own, too."

Mrs. Coyote was silent for a moment, deep in thought. She had known the younger coyote for quite a while, and she had seen her cry only twice. Once when Tech was in the hospital, and the second time at her and Tech's wedding. Mind you, the second time she was crying because she was happy. But the red-haired coyote's current behavior was unusually odd. "Cassidy..." Her voice lowered. "Are you late?"

Cassidy hesitated. "Yes... but I don't want to say anything. Because this happened before. And Tech was so excited. Then I had to break his heart and tell him that I was wrong. I don't want to say anything until I'm totally sure."

Mrs. Coyote nodded. "I understand...." She pursed her lips in thought. "Bailey? You do remember how to make the soup, right?"

"Yes, why?" Bailey was as confused as Cassidy was.

"Because Cassidy and I have to go get something. We'll be back in a few minutes.."

**.GREEN TRIANGLE.**

"Mom? Are you sure this thing works?" Cassidy called out hesitantly from the bathroom.

"It was right for me all three times." Mrs. Coyote giggled.

Cassidy came from the bathroom, a confused look on her face.

"What did it say, dear?"

"I'm not sure whether or not to believe this thing..." Cassidy was biting her bottom lip nervously. "Because it says that you're a grandmother." Her lips cracked into a wide smile.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Cassidy!" Tech's mother hugged her tightly.

"What's going on?" Bailey asked, having heard the commotion from the kitchen.

Cassidy smirked. "Oh, nothing, Aunty Bailey."

"Oh, okay I was just-" Bailey froze in mid-sentence. "Aunty Bailey?" She repeated. "Was Mom right? You're pregnant?!"

Cassidy nodded. "Aunty Bailey."

Bailey squealed and tackled Cassidy in a hug. "This is awesome! I've been waiting FOREVER to be an aunt! I was actually expecting Seth to be the first to have a kid, if ya know what I mean." She giggled.

"Bailey!" Mrs. Coyote scolded her daughter for making fun of her brother.

"I do." Cassidy laughed, tears of happiness stinging her eyes. "...I just...I don't know how I'm going to tell Tech... He's gonna pass out, I know it!"

"Go tell him right now!" Bailey urged, grabbing her sister in law's arm and dragging her out to the living room, where Tech and his father were talking. Mrs. Coyote followed and called her husband out to the kitchen, pulling Bailey along with her, to give Tech and Cassidy some privacy.

"What's going on?" Tech asked as Cassidy sat down beside him.

Cassidy took his hand in hers and thought for a moment. "I...I have something to tell you, Tech."

Tech nodded. "Alright, I'm listening."

".....Your mother's making soup tonight!" Cassidy laughed nervously.

Tech shook his head. "Cass... I know that's not what you wanted to tell me."

Cassidy bit her lip. "Of course it is."

"Cass...." Tech whispered, pulling her into his lap. "Tell me what's wrong."

Cassidy smiled. "Nothing's wrong."

"Cassidy.."

"I'm serious! Nothing's wrong!" Cassidy's smile grew.

Tech was confused. "Then... what did you want to tell me?"

"Well.....Tech..... I'm pregnant!" Cassidy finally squeaked out, smile still plastered on her face.

Tech nodded. "Oh, that's nice hun, I was-" He froze, staring at her with wide eyes. "What..whatdidyoujustsay?"

Cassidy giggled. "I'm pregnant Tech!"

Tech stared at her for a couple more minutes, before his eyes closed and he fell over backwards.

"THUMP!" He fell on the ground.

Mr. and Mrs. Coyote and Bailey came running out of the kitchen, hearing the loud thump.

Cassidy looked up at them innocently. ".....I think I broke him."

Mr. Coyote lifted Tech from the floor to the couch. Cassidy sat on the edge of the couch, stroking Tech's forehead.

"Moma?" Tech mumbled, coming around from his fall. "Seth's goin to school too, right?"

Cassidy and Bailey burst into giggles. "Tech, wake up." Cassidy whispered.

Tech groaned and rubbed his head. "Good greif, my head's pounding. What did I hit?"

"The coffee table." Bailey answered. "With your head."

"Heh, it's kinda funny, cause before that happened, I could have sworn Cass pulled a joke on me. Something about... her... being pregnant."

Cassidy took his hand again. "You wanna know what's even more funny?....It wasn't a joke."

Tech blinked. "You... you really are pregnant?"

Cassidy nodded. "I am."

"We... we're gonna have a baby?"

"No, we're gonna have a bowl of soup. Of COURSE we're having a baby, silly!" Cassidy laughed.

"That's great you two.." Mr. Coyote smiled at Tech and Cassidy, giving Cassidy a small shoulder hug. "I think he should rest, though. That head's been through a lot in the past five minutes." He chuckled.

"Thanks Dad." Cassidy smiled and returned the hug.

"Now, come on, you two, come help me finish getting supper ready and let the future parents have some alone time." Mrs Coyote led her husband and Bailey out of the room.

Tech smiled at Cassidy. "Finally..." He placed his hand gently over her stomach.

Cassidy nodded slowly. "I know.." She bent down and kissed his cheek.

Tech sat up and pulled her close into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
